1. Field
The present disclosure relates to zoom lens systems, interchangeable lens apparatuses, and camera systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, interchangeable-lens type digital camera systems (also referred to simply as “camera systems”, hereinafter) have been spreading rapidly. Such interchangeable-lens type digital camera systems realize: taking of high-sensitive and high-quality images; high-speed focusing and high-speed image processing after image taking; and easy replacement of an interchangeable lens apparatus in accordance with a desired scene. Meanwhile, an interchangeable lens apparatus having a zoom lens system that forms an optical image with variable magnification is popular because it allows free change of focal length.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-090186 discloses an inner focus type zoom lens system having a six-unit configuration of positive, negative, positive, negative, positive, and negative, in which focusing is performed by the third lens unit.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-047814 discloses an inner focus type zoom lens system having a six-unit configuration of positive, negative, positive, negative, negative, and positive, in which focusing is performed by a plurality of lens units.